˜˜˜Рļēάşē Ďǿאָ´ŧ Čяŷ Mŷ pяēŧŧŷ Ďǿļļ ˜˜˜
by LoVeLy AmEtHySt DrEaM
Summary: Se había cansado ya de tanto luchar todos aquellos días de incesante tortura. Ahora cedía dócilmente a los deseos del médico de cabellos plateados. Su cuerpo simplemente estaba ahí, pero ni rastros de su alma rota. A veces incluso, una caricia, un toque e


**Cáp.I****  
****The begin of a nightmare...**

_…Ya no tengo miedo del infierno, sin duda estoy en el, y para mi desgracia no se como es que aún sigo con vida. Me pregunto ¿Cuándo acabará todo? ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que pueda ser libre de nuevo? ¿Me habrás olvidado ya nii-chan?_

Acababa de comenzar el invierno, lo sabía por el frío infernal que se colaba por todas partes, ese puto frío que no lo dejaba dormir, ni aún después de esa maldita droga que le habían dado por la fuerza, la cuál lo hacía sentirse tembloroso y desorientado. ¿_Estará nevando allá afuera?_ Se preguntaba el chiquillo, restregándose sus verdes y hermosos ojos, con el antebrazo de su suéter color naranja.

De pronto una silueta se dibujó al final del pasillo, un hombre, aparentemente un médico, alto, de cabello plateado, gabardina blanca y anteojos se aproximaba acompañado de otra figura, esta bien conocida por el muchacho, un hombre vestido todo en color marrón, cabello del mismo color y ojos intensamente azules, enmarcados también por un par de delicados anteojos.

Antes de ser visto por los hombres que recién llegaban, el ojiverde se tumbó en su fría y dura cama, fingiéndose profundamente dormido, dejando que dorados mechones de cabello cubrieran sus ojos, para no ser descubierto.

El es el chico, Muraki Sensei. Señaló el castaño, mientras se detenía para observar al ángel rubio que aparentemente dormía. Kurosaki Hisoka

Ya veo. Murmuró el peliplateado Es una pena que un muchachito como él este en esta prisión, y sobre todo con unos cargos tan terribles. Dijo casi en un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente, en un gesto exageradamente afligido. Por cierto ¿Qué edad tiene el chico, Tatsumi san?

Tan solo diesiceis años Sensei. Respondió con tristeza el de ojos azules, mientras se acomodaba elegantemente los anteojos.

Siento pena por él. Sin duda se ve muy enfermo. Está muy delgado, para su estatura. Observó el hombre de bata blanca. ¿Podría revisarlo ahora mismo? Pidió el médico, en voz queda.

Me temo que hoy no podrá ser, sensei. Casi acabamos de sedarlo, fue necesario hacerlo, ya que esta tarde volvió a sufrir una de esas crisis que hacía mucho no tenía. Explicó el hombre de cabellos marrón, quien aparentemente era jefe de los custodios en aquella lúgubre correccional para menores.

¿Crisis? Preguntó asombrado el doctor. ¿Qué clase de crisis?

Bueno… La mayor parte del tiempo Hisoka no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, al parecer ha bloqueado esa parte de su memoria, sin embargo en ocasiones los recuerdos vuelven a su mente y es entonces que intenta acabar con su vida. Tal como lo hizo esta mañana.

Muraki no dijo nada más, se quedó estático un segundo, contemplando aquél frágil cuerpo que descansaba tumbado sobre un catre. Recorrió con sus helados ojos grises aquella piel, blanca inmaculada y evidentemente virgen aún. Se relamió con lujuria el labio inferior, y se dedicó a seguir a Tatsumi, quien al parecer no había notado su retraso, ya que se dedicaba a revisar que todo, en las celdas contiguas se encontrara en perfecto orden.

Cuando los pasos se hubieron alejado lo suficiente el rubio se levantó de nuevo, con algo de dificultad a causa del mareo que el calmante le producía.

Miró como pudo a su alrededor, luego su muñeca izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta por una venda, recordó aquella tarde, en la cual en un frenético arranque de desesperación había intentado cortarse las venas con los cristales del bombillo de luz que pendía del techo. ¡Sugoi! Se dijo el muchacho irónicamente Ahora me quedaré a oscuras también. Y con este pensamiento se tumbó nuevamente sobre su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, un sueño que hace muchísimo tiempo no disfrutaba.

A la mañana siguiente una voz algo afeminada le despertó, era el rubio centinela matutino. Yutaka Watari, el guardia más simpático que conocía, al menos, el menos desagradable, no era que le gustara mucho, sin embargo no tenía esa maldita costumbre de tratarlo como si fuera basura, como lo hacían casi todos, o de ignorar sus quejas como lo hacía Tatsumi.

Ohaiyo _bon_. Saludó el rubio, con sus ojos dorados chispeando como cada mañana. Creí que no te levantarías nunca. Es hora de tu revisión médica.

Habiendo despertado del todo, Hisoka formó una mueca de desagrado, recordó la noche anterior, cuando ese tenebroso medico, había ido a verle y sintió escalofríos. _Mejor me muero_. Pensó con sarcasmo, ante las palabras del cuidador en turno. Efectivamente el de ojos esmeralda estaba enfermo, aparentemente de una anemia leve, que sin embargo y bajo esas condiciones, amenazaba con agudizarse a cada día que pasaba, sin embargo, no deseaba de ninguna manera reponerse. Prefería quedarse ahí y morir solo, como un perro si eso era posible.

Tras un raquítico, por no llamarle miserable desayuno, se lavó con agua fría, desarrugo su espantoso uniforme gris, se vistió y se dirigió al pasillo principal acompañado por Yutaka.

Me sé el camino de memoria Watari-san, no es necesario que me acompañes a la enfermería.

Lo sé _bon_, Solo quiero cerciorarme de que llegues a salvo, uno nunca sabe… Explicó el de larga cabellera rubia, a tiempo que guiñaba un ojo al chiquillo.

¿Crees que me quiero escapar ne, Watari-san? Preguntó el menor con evidente fastidio, al sentir como la mano del centinela se posaba sobre su hombro, suave pero firmemente, como sujetándolo para que no se echara a correr. Por que si es así yo…

Que bueno que llegas puntual Kurosaki-kun. Te estaba esperando. Interrumpió el hombre peliplateado que le había ido a ver la noche anterior. Soy Kazutaka Muraki, el nuevo doctor del tutelar, encantado de conocerte chico.

_¿Chico? Cuando van a entender que ya no soy un niño._ Se dijo con molestia el ojiverde, ignorando la mano del doctor, que se extendía a manera de saludo.

Procedamos a hacerte el chequeo. Sugirió el desairado, fingiendo no darle importancia a la descortesía del muchacho, pero maldiciendolo por dentro.

La enfermería era quizás el cuarto más iluminado de aquel lugar, sin embargo en esta ocasión no eran los rayos del sol los que se filtraban por la ventana. Los preciosos ojos de Hisoka se posaron estupefactos sobre los diminutos copos de nieve que caían suavemente, atorándose en las ramas del cerezo que crecía fuera.

¡Desnúdate! Fue la seca orden que lo sacó de su ensoñación invernal. Volviéndolo con violencia a su realidad.

¿Nani?

Que te desvistas niño, Ya me oíste.

El rubio miró con desconfianza al doctor, era inusual tener que quitarse la ropa para una revisión médica, sin antes haberle tomado los signos vitales siquiera. De pronto el más joven volvió a su actitud rebelde de siempre.

¿Y si me niego? Dijo desafiante.

¡Harás que te arranque la ropa yo mismo mocoso malcriado! Exclamó fuera de si el peliplateado, golpeando con ambos puños la camilla sobre la que se encontraba sentado el chico, y haciéndolo dar un salto, ante tan violenta reacción.

Algo asustado Hisoka se dirigió tras del biombo de la estancia, sacándose lentamente la ropa, haciendo tiempo, como deseando que algo le evitara el tener que mostrarse así ante el sujeto de ojos grises, que tanto miedo le inspiraba.

¿Ya acabaste? Preguntó el mayor, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien ya se encontraba sólo en ropa interior.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado al chiquillo de pronto le temblaron las piernas, sintió la mirada gris recorrer todo su cuerpo como una lasciva caricia, llenándolo de vergüenza y temor.

Tardas mucho, déjame ayudarte. Dijo el hombre de blanco, mientras tomaba fuertemente por la cintura a su asustado paciente, quien hacía inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse del abrazo.

¡Déjeme! ¡No me toque! Rugió con todas sus fuerzas, al sentir como el infame médico se apoderaba de sus pequeños y rosados pezones, pellizcándolos con una mano, mientras la otra se dedicaba a masajear suavemente su entrepierna, aún sobre la tela, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse.

No me vas a negar que te gusta, Kurosaki-kun. Susurró a su oído, al notar que el cuerpo del menor ya comenzaba a reaccionar ante el contacto. Mientras con su lengua delineaba aquel esbelto y pálido cuello, succionándolo de vez en vez, dejando así pequeñas marcas rojas que no tardarían mucho en ponerse moradas.

Hisoka temblaba, el estímulo era irresistible, poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante las manos expertas de Muraki, y no solo eso, ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir más, a rogar por alguna caricia que le permitiera desahogar su ya dolorosa erección. Pronto el más joven se encontraba emitiendo suaves y dulces gemidos, que encendían todavía más los deseos del mayor, quien ya había comenzado a transpasar la última prenda que cubría el delicado cuerpo del rubio.

¡Basta! Gritó el niño, tras reparar en lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, para no ceder ante el placer que aquellas caricias le prodigaban, y sacando suficiente fuerza como para alejar de un golpe en el rostro a su acosador.

Bien… Como tú quieras Kurosaki-kun. Dijo el mayor, lamiendo la sangre que le goteaba del labio. y dirigiéndose al escritorio, donde se detuvo para teclear algo en la computadora.

Ya tengo tu diagnóstico, mocoso, escucha: Anemia grave, de tercer grado. Leyó en voz alta al menor, quien ya comenzaba a vestirse. Me temo que estas muy enfermo, y que tendras que venir a visitarme al menos tres veces por semana ¿Qué te parece Hisoka? Tal vez nuestro próximo encuentro sea más "Amistoso" Ne?

¡Mentiroso bastardo! Fue la última respuesta del chiquillo quien acto seguido salió corriendo de aquel lugar, chocando a su paso con un hombre joven, vestido de negro, cuyos rasgos apenas alcanzó a distinguir en su frenética carrera: Enormes ojos color violeta y brillante cabello castaño.

¡Chico! ¿Te encuentras bien? Gritó el hombre, mientras se agachaba a recoger unos documentos que se le habían caído al momento del impacto.

Ya de vuelta en su celda, Hisoka por fin rompió en llanto, gracias a Kami-sama Watari no se encontraba cerca para interrogarlo como de costumbre, así que ingresó a su cubículo con facilidad, sin ser cuestionado. No quería ver a nadie, se sentía humillado, avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dejado tocar de ese modo? Él mismo se daba asco, ese mal nacido lo había manoseado cuanto había querido, usándolo como si fuera una muñeca.

El rubio apretó sus verdes ojos, dejando rodar saladas gotas de agua libremente por su hermoso rostro de porcelana, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, sintiéndose sólo, más sólo que nunca.

_Onii-chan te extraño tanto..._

Sabía que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba, y que muy difícilmente podría escapar de ella.


End file.
